Death of a Sidekick
by Dr.ERV
Summary: I can't believe this is happening. I thought to myself as I looked at my best friend, whose body lay lifeless on the ground before me. Not my best friend, my brother... I slowly walked over to his body and dropped to my knees in front of him. This was all my fault... I, Sonic the Hedgehog, wasn't fast enough... SEQUEL NOW OUT TITLED: JOURNEY OF A HERO.
1. Chapter 1

Death Of A Hero

Written By: ERV

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day. Birds were cherping in Station Square, cars were driving down the streets. People walking to or walking from work. But, to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends...the day was terrible. It was a day of remorse for the hero of Mobius. As today was his best friend's funeral.

(Sonic's POV)

I walked up to the casket holding my best friend, Tails. I could only stare down at his lifeless body. It was funny actually...his body was so full of life and energy 12 hours ago. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again for the hundreth time today knowing that I would never hear his voice again...or see his smile. This is the only time my friends have ever seen me cry. As the tears began falling, I remembered back to the day I was eight years old and first met Tails...

-Flashback (Sonic's POV)-

_I ran through the Great Forest as it pored down rain. I was trying to get back home as fast as I possibly could. I hate the rain. Heck, I hate water. Period. As I was running, I tripped over a root, and fell face-first into the mud. I got up and wiped myself of and was about to start running again, when I heard a whimper. I stopped immediately and looked around me, and thats when I spotted what made the sound._

_ Hiding in the tree a couple feet to my right was a small, orange fox. I slowly approached him and saw that he started shaking more and more as I got closer. I stopped in front of the tree and looked up._

_ "Hey!" I said, "what are you doin' up there?" The fox just stared at me, not making a sound. Then, lightning struck and the fox jumped so high, that he came tumbling down the tree and slamming into the ground. I quickly ran up to him and was about to help him up._

_ "Please!" he shouted, "don't hurt me!" I looked at him, thinking why he would think I, of all people, would want to hurt him._

_ "What are you talking about?" I said, " I'm not going to hurt you." The fox slowly looked up at me._

_ "Y...You're not?" he asked. I shook my head at him._

_ "No!" I said, assuringly, "why would I want to do that?" He lowered his head, looking like he was about to cry._

_ "Because..." he began. "Everyone around here always bullies me and hurts me because I have two tails." Then thats when I noticed that he DID have two tails. "They say thats why my mommy and daddy abandoned me a year ago...because they didn't want a freak as a child." He began to cry. I was stunned at this story... I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

_ "How old are you?" I asked him._

_ "Two." He replied, causing me to nearly flip._

_ "Two?" I repeated, "And you've been living alone for almost a year! That's crazy!"_

_ "Yeah..." He said, seeming kinda sad. I knelt down to where I could look into his eyes._

_ "Well, I'm not like those people." I assured him. "Matter of fact, I think that you having two tails is way past cool. I mean, I'm a blue hedgehog. Blue!" He laughed a little and I smiled. "How about this...why don't you come live with me?" He stared at me like I was an idiot._

_ "What?" he asks, obviously shocked. I smiled._

_ "I said, why don't you come live with me?" I said, "I'll take care of you. Heck, me and you can be best friends! No...brothers!" He jumped up with joy._

_ "Really?" he asked, filled with joy. "You mean it?"_

_ "Yeah." I said. "From here on out, you are my little brother, sound good?"_

_ "Sounds awesome!" he shouted._

_ "Alright!" I said. "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?"_

_ "Miles..." he begun, "Miles Prower...but I don't like that name."_

_ "Well," I said, " we can't call you something you don't like. Let's see." I looked at his two tails. "How about...Tails? Does that sound nice?" He looked at me for a second, then jumped with joy._

_ "I love it!" he shouted, jumping up and down. I chuckled._

_ "Alright, then." I said, "Hope on, Tails!" I motioned for him to hop up on my shoulders and he did. "Now hang on tight, because this is gonna be one heck of a fast ride!" Then I raced down through the stormy weather with my new little brother._

-Present Time (Sonic's POV)-

I always figured that our friendship and brotherhood would last till the day we either died fighting to protect the world or until one of us dies from old age. Well...it seemed God had other plans...cause that was certainly not the case, as the cold, hard truth was hitting me like a ton of bricks right now.

It was my fault...if I had just been quick enough...maybe I could have been able to save him. Sure, it may have killed me instead, but...better me than him. He had his whole life ahead of him. I mean...I'm fifteen now...and he was only eight. We had been through so many adventures together. Then again...maybe this was for the best. After all, he could reunite with the girl he loved years ago, Cosmo. But, even though I keep telling myself that he's better off now...I can't help shake the feeling and guilt that this...was all my fault. After all, I was the one who brought him in to my life of adventures stopping the evil Dr. Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman.

"Goodbye, lil' bro." I said, quitely to his corpse. "I'll miss ya." I then began walking toward the door, but I was stopped by Amy, my self-appointed girlfriend.

"Sonic..." Amy began, "It's not your fault." I just kept looking at the ground, not even looking up at her. She pulled me into a hug, I didn't even hug back...just stood there. I then got out of her hug and just kept walking, never turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Of A Hero

Written By: ERV

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA.

Chapter 2

I awoke one morning, a week after the funeral, feeling miserable. I didn't get hardly any sleep last night, and what little I did was nightmares. The day all around was nothing but a miserable nightmare. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, didn't really go for runs anymore. And I'm the type who can't stand to sit still for a minute...and yet, I just sat in the house all day watching television. The news was depressing, considering the fact that it was a story on Tails' death.

I sighed and turned the television off and then the phone rang. I sighed again and got up from my chair. I walked to the phone and checked the caller id. It was Knuckles. I didn't really want to talk to anyone right now, so I let it ring. After about thirty minutes, it rang again. I looked at it and it was Amy. I let it be.

Throughout the day, several people called me, but I never picked it up. Knuckles and Amy tried several times, but to no avail. Cream, Rouge, Vanilla, Silver, Blaze, heck, even Shadow tried. And many more. As night came around, the day became worse. Night was always when me and Tails just hung out. Just us brothers. Mostly we would just talk about anything that came to mind, but sometimes we would just play a game or I would help him build something in his lab. Even though he was eight, he had an IQ of 230. Thirty less than Eggmans. Not bad for a kid.

Was by far the smartest person I have ever known. Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up and slowly walked over to it. I opened the door and saw Eggman. I felt a mixture of hatred and sadness build up inside of me. After all it was his creation that killed Tails. Sure, it wasn't really Eggman's fault...I mean his robot started to gain a mind on its own, betraying Eggman, and then going on a rampage. I mean...ol' Egghead and I had to actually team up to stop it...but still.

"What do you want?" I asked, facing the ground. Eggman looked at me, then lowered his head.

"Listen, Sonic..." Eggman begun, "I...uh. I'm sorry. I-I didn't know that the new Metal Sonic would go against me. I didn't mean for Tails to get killed." I still kept my eyes to the ground. "I just wanted you to know that, yes even I, was sorry."

"Listen...I know it wasn't your fault." I said, "And I forgive you."

"What?" Eggman replied, obviously shocked. "Why? I mean... I just didn't expect to for you to..."

"That's just the way I am Robotnik." I said, cutting him off, finally looking up at him. He seemed surprised that I used his real name instead of Eggman. "I don't hold grudges."

"Um...well, thanks." Eggman said, shocked. There was an awkward silence. I couldn't believe me and Eggman were standing here this long without throwing any remarks. New record! "Um, listen Sonic...there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok, um...come in." I said, standing aside for him to come in. He did. We walked into my living room and I sat on my favorite chair as he sat on the couch. "Alright, what is it?"

"This may seem surprising to you, and I know that I've pulled schemes like this before but..." Eggman said, thinking, "I would like for us to be friends." I looked up at him.

"What?" I questioned, "How do I know this isn't another one of your schemes?"

"That," begun Eggman, "Is something you will have to trust me on. I know I've said this a couple times, but, this time I REALLY do mean it." Eggman then extended his hand. I looked at it for a moment and then took it.

"Alright," I said. "But if you are tricking me, that won't help you. I'll still beat you in the end." Eggman smiled.

"Ok then," Eggman said, getting up. "I must be off. I will talk to you later." I got up and shook his hand.

"Sure...pal." I said, hesitating a little on that last part. I watched as he got into his flying machine thing and flew off. I couldn't believe it. Ol' Egghead and me, friends? Well...maybe anyways. But still, if it was true this time...I couldn't believe it.

**. . .**

For the first time since that tragic day, I had gone for a run. It had been a month since the day Eggman came by my house and offered his friendship. And surprisingly, I think he ment it this time. Normally we would be friends for about...a couple days, and then he would attack. But its been a month. A month! Though the death of Tails was still hitting me pretty hard, it was nice to have a new friend. Actually, Eggman wasn't that bad of a friend.

It seems the situation has really changed him, that and I think that so many years of failures have finally gotten into his head that he would never beat me. I was starting to get more social again. I stopped to see some of my friends now. They were really worried about me. Said I wasn't really the same anymore. Actually, I think I spent most of my social time with Eggman than I did my other friends. Weird.

I ran up to his base and stopped in front of the door. I knocked on it and after awhile, a small robot came to open the door. It was Orbot.

"Hello?" Orbot said as he opened the door, then realized it was me. "Oh. Hello Sonic. Still not used to seeing you here as a visitor."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It is pretty strange. But anyways, is Robotnik here?"

"Yes," Orbot said. "Come on in." He opened the door a little more and I walked in with him. Eventually we reached were Eggman was. He was at his bench working on something. "Sir, you have a visitor."

Eggman turned around and upon seeing me, smiled. "Hello Sonic. I was not expecting you today."

"Yeah, I normally come around on Mondays and Wednesdays, but...I was bored." Sonic said. "Needed something to do."

"How have you been?" Eggman asks. "I hear your starting to become more social again. That's good."

"Yeah." I said. "The others are happy about that. Though, they are a little shocked that you and I are friends now. They didn't expect me to want anything to do with you after Tails' death."

"Yes." Eggman says, in agreement. "I don't suppose I blame them. After all, his death was partially my fault."

"Well, let's get off subject." I said, not really wanting to talk about this. "I thought later tonight I would check out this new restauraunt in town. It serves all kinds of things. I don't suppose you heard of it?"

"No." Eggman said. "I don't believe I have."

"Well, it is having it's Grand Opening tonight." I said. "It's called Reppat **(A/N: Reppat is Tapper spelled backwards. Taper is the resturant from Wreck-It Ralph were most game characters go to order food.)** ...funny, that sounds really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. But anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to come along?"

"Hm..." Eggman thought. "I wouldn't mind. Is anyone else coming?"

"Well..." I said, "I thought about inviting Knuckles, Amy, and Cream. But I don't know...I may not even go."

"Well, if you do, just call me." Eggman said. "I'll go. And hopefully no trouble will come about."

"Don't worry about it!" I said. "If they get all mad, I'll be sure to calm them down. And if they don't...we can just leave. Deal?"

"Deal." Eggman said, shaking my hand.

**. . .**

Well, the night at Tapper went better than I thought. Knuckles, Amy, and Cream didn't really do anything. We all seemed to get along...well...with a some tensions. But, I was able to calm them down. Besides that, it was actually alright. I was just hoping this would stay like this. I mean, it was actually pretty nice having Eggman as a friend instead of an enemy. And it helped with Tails' death a lot too...but I still had lots of faults...


	3. Chapter 3

Death Of A Hero

Written By: ERV

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA.

Chapter 3

I walked around the Mystic Ruins. It was probably around midnight. I was heading toward my house in the Great Forest when I stopped all of a sudden. I looked up at the big hill in front of me. Up at the top rested Tails' workshop. I didn't really want to go but something made my legs move and soon I was walking up the stairs to it.

I reached the top to the halfway point and remembered the time Tails and I fought Eggman in his EGGHORNET machine. Good times. I smiled and then headead toward Tails' workshop. It started raining, but I ignored it. I stopped at the door and was about to open it...but I just held my hand there. I eventually found the nerve to open the door. I walked inside and turned on the light.

I saw a bunch of inventions that havn't been finished yet. He had a couple labs. One in Station Square, here, and in his room of my house. I walked up to his workbech and found an unfinished project, a journal, and a picture of Tails and I giving our signature poses. I picked up the picture and looked at it, smiling. I remembered this one. It was taken shortly after I had found Tails. I sat the picture down and focused my attention on the journal...it was open. I picked it up. It read:

_Journal Entry 935: Invention #115_

_ I have this project planned for Sonic's 16th birthday. He will be so excited when he gets it. It is gonna be a magnetic-ring watch that has a built in communicator. And it's waterproof! That way when we are on missions, we can keep in touch and he can regain all the rings he looses in a split second! And tell the time! He's gonna love it!_

_Sonic's Reaction:_

_ -Miles "Tails" Prower, November 19th, 2013_

Tears were in my eyes already. My birthday was only a couple days away...he never even got to finish this project. Or write down my reaction. I found a spare backpack that Tails had laying around and grabbed it. I put the journal inside and grabbed the unfinished watch...the watch was working. I grabbed one of my magical rings and threw it accross the room...it came back. But it didn't look like it had the communicator attached yet, considering it was right next to it. I put the watch on and stuck the communicator in the backpack. I began walking out when I stopped...turned back and grabbed the photo, placing it in the pack as well.

I walked out and lightning flashed accross the sky. It was pouring down harder than before and was also thundering. I stopped in the middle of the halfway point, tears still streaming down my face. I fell to my knees staring at the ground. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as the memories came to my mind. I looked up at the sky.

"WHY?" I shouted accross the sky. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD? HE WAS ONLY A CHILD!" Lightning flashed accross the sky once again, then a very loud bang of thunder. "IT'S NOT FAIR! HE HAD SO MUCH LIFE LEFT IN HIM! SO MUCH TO GIVE TO THE WORLD!" Thunder and lightning came once again. Tears were pouring down my face. "Why...why Tails? My best friend...my little brother...why not me?"

I curled up on the ground...and just layed there for what seemed like hours, until I finally fell asleep on the ground.

**. . .**

Today was my birthday. And not my best one either. My friends threw me a party, they even invited Eggman. He showed up too, which made my day a little better. I got all kinds of gifts from them. We threw the party at Reppats... my friends bought me the all-you-can-eat order of Chili Dogs...but I only ate two...about 10 less than I normally ate. I always had quite the appetite.

After the party I went back to my house and sat at the chair in the living room. I reached for the remote and turned the TV on. Tails' favorite show was on...MythBusters. I didn't really care for it...but I watched it with him anyway. Just as I was going to do today. Then I turned my attention to the kitchen counter and saw the backpack that I brought back from Tails' workshop.

I got up and walked over to it. I opened it up and grabbed Tails' journal out of the backpack. I flipped it open to the last one he entered...I stared at the blank that was left after "Sonic's Reaction." I found a ink pen and began writing:

_Sonic's Reaction: I loved it Tails! The best gift anyone has ever given me. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I love ya bro!_

_ -Your best friend/big brother,_

_ Sonic the Hedgehog_

I put the pin down and closed the journal. Funny... I just now noticed it was the last page in his journal. I turned the TV off and walked upstairs with the backpack in my hand. I walked in Tails' Room and placed his journal on his desk. I then took the communication device and picture out and hung the backpack on the back of his chair. I walked out and went into my room.

I sat the picture of Tails and I on my desk and stared at if for a while. Then I placed the communication device on the desk, walked over to my bed, and layed down on it. Within seconds...I was asleep.

**. . .**

I awoke the next morning to my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and looked at it. It was Eggman.

"Hello?" I asked, kinda tired. I looked at the time. 7:00 am.

"Sonic!" Eggman said in the phone, he sounded excited. "I'm sorry it is early. But I have finished my new invention! I think you will be very happy with it. So, please, come down as soon as you can."

"Alright, alright." I said. "Calm down. I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and got up from the bed. I put my shoes on and raced out the door. I wonder what Ol' Eggman has to show me.

**. . .**

Eggman took me down several hallways and boy...it sure was different going through his base without me running and destroying legions of his robot army. But, hey, I wasn't complaining!

Anyways, we eventually reached his lab. It was pretty sciency, as I would say. Then again, this is Eggman we are talking about, so it didn't really surprise me. Anyways he led me over to a window peering into another room.

"So, what is this all about?" I asked him, "You seemed pretty excited on the phone."

"Well," Eggman began, "I have done something incredible. Do you remember when I tried to rule over time and space with my past self? Shortly after I tried to take over the world with a mind-control beam by harnessing the power of those aliens?"

I though for a moment. I remember that. It was my 20th birthday and we were all enjoying the party. Tails had gotten me the best gift, a special chili dog. Man, I love those things. And this thing showed up and sent us all through time and space. Tails and I teamed up with our past self to put a stop to that thing, who, in the end, turned out to be controled by Eggman and his past self. Then there was the places, enemies, and rivals of our past we had to take care of. Good times!

"Yeah." I said. "One of the best and coolest adventures that I had."

"Well, it turns out that I still had some data of the creature in my file banks when I decided to check them." Eggman said, "It seems that when both myself and my past self were trapped in an endless white area, when we found the way out, it took us back to our respected time eras."

"So..." I began, thinking. "What does that mean?" Eggman smiled.

"It means that we can travel through time and space." Eggman said, I was still confused, guess Eggman figured that. "In other words...I can send you back in time to save Tails."

My heart stopped and I couldn't move. Nor believe what I was hearing. I had a chance. A chance to save Tails...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
